<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Ma by wellthatjusthappend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293377">Red Ma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend'>wellthatjusthappend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Requests [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff to the max, Found Family, Gen, Imprinting, Self-Esteem Issues, Spring Cleaning, Tumblr Prompt, except the baby in question is Biz, i love that that's a tag, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bizzaro has imprinted on Jason and he doesn't know what to do about it. </p><p>Artemis is <em>not</em> helping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bizarro (DCU) &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story Requests [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Ma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: <em>If Bizzaro thought Omega Jason was his mother.</em></p><p>I'm weak to found family, especially if it's any version of the outlaws.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason liked to considered himself to have thick skin after being raised in a household of grumpy over-critical Bats. But still…</p><p>“Red Ma,” Bizarro said, looking straight at him with soulful devotion the first time he smelled him. </p><p>“Ah, hell no,” Jason muttered as Artemis cracked up beside him. </p><p>“Red Ma,” Bizarro said with more certainty. </p><p>“No, that- gah, I’m not your mom big guy. If anything, Lex is your mom,” Jason grumbled.</p><p>“Do you really want him imprinting on a guy like Luthor?” Artemis said, still barely smothering her mirth. </p><p>“Shit, no, but I ain’t nobody’s Ma. Especially not his.” Jason hissed back. </p><p>“Bizarro no good for Red Ma?” the clone’s face fell.</p><p>“No, no, no, you’re good Biz, I just can’t be your Ma,” Jason rushed to assure him.</p><p>“You’re breaking his heart, poor thing,” Artemis scolded him. From the expression on Bizarro’s face, that certainly seemed to be the case.</p><p>“Uh, buddy, really you don’t want me to be your mom. I’m no good for shit like that,” Jason said kneeling down next to the clone to meet his gaze pleadingly. </p><p>“Red Ma is good Ma,” Bizarro said unhappily, “Red Ma is best Ma. Bizarro no good for Red Ma. Bizarro… broken..”</p><p>“You’re not broken!” Jason insisted frantically, “I just meant that I’m not a great choice for a mom, but if you want me to be I will absolutely be your- um, Red Ma. Anyone would be lucky to be your mom.”</p><p>“Red Ma is very… very for to Bizarro,” Bizarro said, tentatively leaning forward to rub his cheek against Jason’s neck like a child. And fuck if it didn’t didn’t make Jason feel instantly mushy and protective of the giant superhuman clone. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone stick their foot in their mouth so impressively,” Artemis commented.</p><p>“You. Shut up,” Jason growled, even as he patted Bizarro’s head and let him do his thing. </p><p>Jason had always sworn up and down that he wasn’t going to have kids. But he also wasn’t just going to abandon the big guy like that. He needed Jason, and that was something he’d never been good at turning away from. Already, he could feel himself gearing up mentally for the challenge. </p><p>He’d be the best fucking Ma that Bizarro could ever hope for.  </p><p>“So,” Artemis said conversationally plopping down on the floor with them, “Does that mean I get to be Red Da?” </p><p>Fuck Jason’s life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moving over the short Tubmlr prompt fills.</p><p>If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on <a href="https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting">Tumblr</a>,<a href="https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened">DA</a>, and Discord. Same username. </p><p>If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my <a href="https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq">FAQ</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>